Eric Savin (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Extremis-enhanced human soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = United States | Creators = Drew Pearce; Shane Black | First = | Death = | Quotation = No, no, no, I think what he was trying to say is, "I want my goddamn file". | Speaker = Eric Savin | QuoteSource = Iron Man 3 (film) | HistoryText = Eric Savin was an Extremis-enhanced man working as hired muscle for Aldrich Killian when he first encountered Happy Hogan on a visit to Stark Industries with Killian. There, he quickly raised Hogan's ire by taking off his guest pass identification and lounging casually on the furniture. When he left again with Killian, Hogan discretely followed and eventually tailed Savin to a public drop where he was delivering ampules to a fellow Extremis subject. Hogan interfered in an attempt to snatch evidence, and Savin stepped in to stop him. The altercation was interrupted when his contact's Extremis virus went critical and exploded the man. Savin's right foot was blown off in the explosion, and yet he was still able to get up and walk away, regrowing a new one as he left the scene. On his next mission for Killian, Savin was deployed to the mansion of Tony Stark to kill the industrialist. Watching from the armed helicopter as Stark's home fell under a withering missile assault he could only report back that the house was destroyed with no body to be seen. He encountered Stark soon enough however, when sent with Ellen Brandt to Rose Hill, Tennessee, to recover documents that could incriminate his benefactor. Instead they found Stark alive and well, and attempted to capture him. Brandt was killed, and Savin temporarily incapacitated, by Stark's improvised tactics. Savin finally caught up with his target when Stark deduced a location that Killian had been using in his criminal plot. Savin stumbled in on him interrogating Trevor Slattery about Killian's fake terrorist plot, stole up behind him and knocked him unconscious. Pressing Slattery for what information might have been divulged, he got only an evasive reply, before turning his attention back to Stark and handing him over to Killian. Savin's next mission was to pilot the captured Iron Patriot battlesuit in a move against President Ellis of the United States. To that end he posed as Col. James Rhodes, the normal wearer of the Iron Patriot, and marched onto Air Force One along with the presidential contingent. Once the jet was well underway he overpowered the security team, captured the president and stuffed him into the suit to be delivered back to Killian. After the president was well clear of the plane, Eric Savin planted a bomb and prepared to leave. He was interrupted by the arrival of Tony Stark in his guise of Iron Man, and the two fought. Savin surprised Stark with the extent of his Extremis abilities, but eventually Stark beat him when he activated the "unibeam" weapon in the Iron Man armor's chest. The weapon discharge blasted a gaping hole right through Savin's chest, killing him before his heart could regenerate. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = War Machine Armor MK II (briefly) | Transportation = | Weapons = Repulsors, handguns | Notes = * James Badge Dale portrays Eric Savin in Iron Man 3. | Trivia = * Savin bears a small resemblance to Mallen, the first Extremis enhancile in the Mainstream Marvel Universe. * Savin's first name is wrongly given as "Edward" in the Java version of Iron Man 3: The Official Game. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Shooting Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:Scarred